Story of Locus
Fire Trials.png Blood Trials 3.png Umbara 2.png Shadow Lord.png Bootcamp.png First on the Cruiser.png Dreadnought.png Umbara.png Harbinger.png 568d71f20c644e131ed6f807be29b5ab.png Phase 2.png F4eb0af3a6f552ea5816157a386c5689.png 62e83e3d0f89774e651aca6ed852e08a.png 0c5f564ec8f2370c7477e416e19220c7.png GroupSwordBG.png Welcome to the Wiki of SOL This Wiki is information about the Story of Locus franchise. It was first created for the use of Unsilar, which are a faction in the Locus universe, however I have changed it to be based on "The universe". In here I will add information that relate to the stories; characters, locations, objects and more. This was all made and written by me of course SailorzRaven. Unsilar?? Unsilar is a sword fighting Order in Roblox. Based on a fiction called 'Locus'; I made it but of course no story is out. It includes Sword fighting, Space experience, Lore adventure and Magic. The first generation were created to become a war clan but that is what they were trying to aim for. I didn't want that. It then ended with one of my loyalists betraying me before I even made Unsilar so he or any of the so called followers would take over the group. His attempt to terminate me was fully aware of, and I exiled all there were to hibernate Unsilar for 5 months. Through out the 5 months I have planned to re create Unsilar to not be a Clan but become an Order that could someday grow to become an Empire. Sword clans use the word Empire, but are they an Empire or a Clan? An Empire would have these contents: A clan just trains and raids/scrim, mine has: A Naval Fleet A group of Sorcerers Two Battalions of Imperial Guard (Now Three) Crimson Guard that are Guardians of Unsilar Lore that is put into the group Trials to test players that want to become members of Unsilar if they are worthy to be an Initiate. Stories based on the history of Unsilar and it's Universe(genre). If you don't like it you don't need to look them up. Yes we do Raid. Yes you may raid us, solo raid if you want too. But it can't be official unless there is 2 High Officers (not Officers, 'High Officers') and At least 15 of non Officers. Therefore 17 all together. Yes we can arrest you if you come to our places and put you captive, sometimes you will already be in there; unlucky if you are. Sorcerers do not always defend from front lines so if you are in our place roaming around and get rekt by magic don't get mad as you are in their path.I recommend not trying to attack them either; maybe they will not attack back? This group was first intended to become an all like sword clan that just does training and raids on rare occasions but I (SailorzRaven currently) can't stand to do the same stuff on and on. Personally I have been doing the same old trainings only event type of group since John Cobras which was from 2010 up to present (Late 2017) I can't stand doing this, it's boring and it's the same thing. Being a HR is not as cool as I and others thought it was. You have to deal with all sorts of problems like players who are not in the group, players in the group but are not that competent to do what you request or ask them to do. Even if it's to just stand on a blue or white line. A baby learns how to put shapes in the right shape holes, yet someone at least 7 years older can't stand still when asked to. That is what a HR see some or most times. But throughout my time in the group, I enjoy it because I progress in the group. But when I stop progressing I find it boring because it starts feeling like deja vu (already seen) all the time. And for me, groups i'm apart of start failing. I give the leaders good ideas, but never ever take on it. They just do what they want to do, which is nothing or something stupid. Their groups are not thriving these days, they just make a new group and do a circular process of: Beginning the group, Get members, It's fine for a bit, dies down, could comeback just cause of a group event or situation, group dies, still dead, gets to the point that the leader tells everyone that he might shut the group down, he makes a new group, restart That relates to groups I have been in but not all of them. Some get far too big that I lost interest in the group (cause of the group it has become or it's because it does the same thing since I joined it) Unsilar was going to be a clan that takes in many members that want to improve their sword fighting to become great. But I didn't want have a 'Clan'. I wanted something good, that has more to it (than just training...). Unsilar is a genre I made that will in the future have other factions if the group survives and expands. But it focus's on protecting it's creator and the realm they are from. They use the term 'Outsider' for players not apart of Unsilar. They do aim to conquer to expand from the planet Vanduil. Do not know these names? Research the lore. Darkian Renagon also known as The Emperor goes off to adventures through universes(genres,games) but he is originally a Human mixed race of (Roman and Egyptian). No one knows how on Earth he got off planet and had the adventures. But artefacts around space can explain. It was later after a sudden power coming out a portal on the planet Vanduil that Unsilar was beginning to form. He became Lord and Master of his own world inside the portal. The Borgan Realm. As Dominus Renagon. Then after the 1st Generation events, he renown himself as The Emperor of his Empire. The Unsilar Empire. The migrants (The Race) are called Borganians, no other race. Borganians are from The Borgan Realm created by Darkian Renagon. They are the colour Brick yellow. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse